


天使羽翼下的魔鬼10

by Maoj



Category: no mission to 18 years of age
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoj/pseuds/Maoj





	天使羽翼下的魔鬼10

10一个月过去了。这时，边鲸正被魔王压在浴池边上为所欲为。或趴在池壁，或躺在阶梯上，或坐在池边上，大张开腿，让魔王的家伙有力的进进出出。  
在池内，没有床褥可咬，阻止口中的呻吟出声，边鲸只能咬着自己的手指。被魔王瞄到，拽开他的手，一个深入，沉声道：“叫出来！”  
“啊！”魔王顶到他的敏感处，看到他的反应，更加用力的顶撞那个地方，惹得边鲸尖叫连连，下`体的小兄弟也渐渐颤颤巍巍起来。  
魔王嘴唇摩挲着他的白`皙脖子，看着他的反应，咬着他耳朵说：“你有反应了。想我艹射你吗？”语气平缓，下面的动作却越来越凶猛，两手也没空闲着，揉｀捏他胸前的小豆豆。  
“啊！不要！停下来！”边鲸感觉魔王仿佛想把他插穿，这个动作太快太重，他有点痛，但更有一股电流从下肢流向脚趾，他被刺激的整个身体绷紧，脚趾蜷缩着。  
在魔王深入浅出中，伴随着他的尖叫声，直接射出来了。在他射的过程中，魔王一直没有停止动作，直到他射完，疲惫无力趴在池壁时，魔王咬着他红红的耳朵轻笑：“这么快，我还硬着。”话毕，还猛抽了一下。  
魔王把他拉离了池边，让他转身面对面，把修长的双腿架在腰上盘着，自下往上抽动。没有池壁，又害怕被甩下来，边鲸无处安放的手只能紧紧抱着着魔王的脖子，这样的姿势随着重力，进入的更深了，边鲸又被迫开始新一轮快感。  
待魔王发泄完毕，边鲸整个人都滑在池里，整个人红彤彤水灵灵，身体还是战栗着，深喘气。他看着，魔王清理身体，他累的连站起来的力气都没有了。  
魔王清理完毕，看着他还虚脱的滑在一边，向他走来，二话不说就用手指进入他的菊花挖里面的液体。  
边鲸忙推开他，说，不用，自己来。  
魔王一听，动作一顿，用他恢复原状的黑漆漆眼珠看着他，：“还有力气的话，再来一次如何？”  
边鲸吓得放开了手。  
魔王好笑的帮他清理，边鲸窘迫的看着魔王不安分的手进出自己的菊花，还总是碰触自己的敏感地带，虽然赤身相见多回了，自己张开腿，让他帮自己清理身体还是好羞耻啊！魔王就是想看他窘迫的样子啊！太狡猾了，边鲸泪流满面。  
魔王清理的过程很漫长，边鲸怀疑他就是故意的，但他也只能红着脸承受。  
他看着魔王终于清理完毕，精神气爽的上去穿衣服。自己努力站起来，扶着腰艰难地上去。还差点摔倒。  
魔王穿衣完毕，转头看自己旁边边鲸弓着腰，慢吞吞的穿着里衣。他突然有一种冲动，他也直接做了。他拿起外袍罩在边鲸身上，就直接把他抱起来。垫了垫边鲸，嘴角挂着一丝笑意，把他抱回古月殿，放在大床上，拆礼物似的解开袍子，看着袍子下，凌乱的衣服，和白`皙印着自己暧昧的痕迹身体，他呼吸又沉重了，眼睛闪着红光。  
边鲸修长的手放在他的手上，小声哀求:“下次再做好不好……”他下面还红肿着呢。  
他看着越来越血红的眼，他感觉自己逃不过了，越说越小声。  
阿赛尔深呼了一口气，拉下他的裤子，他肿胀的家伙插进了边鲸的股缝，厉声道：“腿夹紧点，还是你想我插进去！”  
边鲸后知后觉自己逃过一劫，阿赛尔每一次没有一次就满足的，如果让他插入真的没完没了。  
阿赛尔发泄完毕后，下`体在裤子蹭干净后，直接脱下边鲸的裤子。帮他擦了擦，扔在床外，抱着赤果果的边鲸就睡了。


End file.
